Percys große Schlacht
by Einsteins Tochter
Summary: Was für weitgreifende Folgen eine Schneeballschlacht mit den nervigen Nichten und Neffen hat, lernt Percy Weasley unfreiwillig eines Dezembernachmittags. Percy/Audrey, Weasley-Clan


**A/N:** Nach längerer Pause melde ich mich mal wieder mit einem Oneshot zurück. Zur Weihnachtszeit darf etwas Fluff natürlich nicht fehlen, also habe ich mir ein ungewöhnliches Pairing (Percy und die ihm von JKR angetraute Audrey) gesucht und ihre erste Begegnung beschrieben.

Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch!

* * *

**Percys Große Schlacht**

"Das ist ein unvorsichtiges, sinnloses und gefährliches Spiel und ich werde das nicht länger-"

"Achtung, Onkel Percy! Hah!"

Rose lachte gehässig, als sich ihr Onkel den Schnee von der Brille wischte.

"Rose, hör sofort auf mit dem-"

Ein zweiter Schneeball traf Percy am Hinterkopf.

"Fred!"

"Sorry, Weatherby." Auch Fred lachte.

Warum Fred ihn grade Weatherby nannte, war Percy ein Rätsel. Er hatte gedacht, der dumme Namendreher wäre mit seinem Erfinder Barty Crouch vor siebzehn Jahren gestorben. Er vermutete George hatte seinem Sohn davon erzählt. Die kleine Mistblage kam ganz und gar nach ihrem Vater.

Percy zog schnell einen Protego hoch, bevor Roses nächster Ball ihn im Gesicht treffen konnte und versuchte sie einschüchternd anzustarren.

"Schummler!", rief sie empört und schleuderte drei Bälle auf einmal auf ihn, die alle an seinem Schildzauber abprallten. "Das ist unfair!"

"Ja, Onkel Percy, du hast versprochen mit uns zu spielen!", fügte Fred vorwurfsvoll hinzu.

Percy hüstelte. "Spielen schließt dieses unqualifizierte Gewerfe nicht mit-"

Sein Satz wurde von Rose unterbrochen, die sich mit all ihrem Gewicht gegen seine Beine warf.

"Häufchen auf Onkel Percy!", brüllte sie und obwohl sie alleine nicht viel Kraft hatte, brachten ihre und Freds gemeinsame Bemühungen, ihren Onkel zu Boden zu bringen, ihn zumindest ins Straucheln.

"Lasst das!", protestierte Percy, doch die Kinder beachteten ihn nicht.

"Habe ich hier Häufchen gehört?", ertönte die begeisterte Stimme seines Neffen Hugo und einen Moment später verdoppelte sich das Gezerre an Percys Beinen.

Hugo und Lily hatten bei dem Stichwort ihren angefangenen Schneemann, Schneemann sein lassen und waren angestürmt, um ihre Cousins zu unterstützen.

"Nein, verdammt noch mal, tut das nicht!"

Mit einem lauten Ächzen und einigem begeisterten Geheule ging Percy zu Boden.

Er wusste genau, warum er keine Kinder hatte!

Nicht etwa, weil er keine Freundin hatte, nein, es lag einzig und alleine daran, dass Kinder laut, dreckig und nervtötend waren, außerdem unberechenbar _und _zusätzlich grade auf seinem Rücken hockten undihm matschig kalten Schnee ins Gesicht rieben.

Kinder waren schrecklich und Percy schwor sich, dem Gebettel von Ron, dem Gezeter von Ginny und den Drohungen von George nie wieder nachzugeben und auch nur eine Viertelstunde auf seinen Haufen Neffen und Nichten aufzupassen, damit seine Geschwister sich einen _netten Nachmittag_ machen konnten.

Während Fred ihm Schnee in den Kragen stopfte, überlegte Percy wie lange er das wohl noch ertragen würde. Es mochte jetzt ungefähr vier Uhr sein.

Vor zwei Stunden hatten die Kinder entgegen aller Hoffnungen statt Mittag zu essen sein Esszimmer in ein Schlachtfeld verwandelt, anschließend hatte er die Jüngste, Roxanne, Georges kleine Tochter, erfolgreich ins Bett gebracht, nur um kurz darauf ins Wohnzimmer zurückzukehren, wo Rose und Fred aus einem umgekippten Sofa, einigen Lampen und einem Wischmob ein Raumschiff gebaut hatten und aus ihrer Deckung heraus Lily, Hugo und Albus mit Kissen befeuerten. Dabei war ein Teil von Percys Lieblingsteeservice zu Bruch gegangen.

Zu guter Letzt kam Percy der scheinbar gute Einfall, die Kinder nach draußen zu schleppen, um mit ihnen im Schnee zu spielen. James, der sich zu Percys Missfallen mit seinen zehn Jahren schon unheimlich erwachsen vorkam, weigerte sich jedoch "bei so einer kindischen Aktion" mitzumachen und weil sein kleiner Bruder Albus ihm alles nachmachte, blieben die beiden zusammen mit der schlafenden Roxanne im Haus zurück, während Percy mit dem Rest und einer unguten Vorahnung in den Garten ging.

Die Eltern der Kinder wollten sie um acht Uhr wieder abholen. Noch vier Stunden pure Qualen also.

Der Schnee in seinem Nacken begann zu schmelzen und Percy hatte sich grade entschieden dem Ganzen mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes ein "geschummeltes", "unfaires" Ende zu setzen, doch da hörte er über das Gejohle der Kinder hinweg ein leises Lachen vom Grundstücksrand.

Mit einiger Mühe hob er seinen Kopf aus dem Schnee und sah in Richtung des Zaunes.

Hinter seinem Gartenzaun stand eine junge Frau, die er nicht einordnen konnte. Ihr rotblondes Haar hatte sie zu zwei dicken Zöpfen geflochten und ihren kleinen Mund zierte das niedlichste Grinsen, das er je gesehen hatte.

Percy starrte sie einen Moment lang stumm an und fragte sich, wie sie ihm noch nie hatte auffallen können. Sie war unheimlich-

Mit einem heftigen Ruck stieß Fred sein Gesicht zurück in den Schnee.

Ihr Lachen erklang erneut und diesmal bemühte Percy seine ganzen spärlichen Kraftreserven, um seinen gesamten Oberkörper vom Boden zu hieven. Rose und Lily purzelten von seinem Rücken, doch er kümmerte sich nicht darum.

Kurz darauf stand er wieder auf zwei Beinen, auch wenn ihm immer noch Schnee aus den Haaren tropfte.

Percy klopfte sich gewissenhaft den Mantel ab und wandte sich der Frau am Zaun zu.

"Guten Tag", sagte sie freundlich und lächelte ihn an.

Percy antwortete nicht. Ihr Anblick schien irgendwie jegliche Regeln der Höflichkeit aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.

Ihr Lächeln flackerte kurz, aber sie fuhr fort: "Ich bin diese Woche in das Nachbarhaus eingezogen und wollte mich vorstellen."

Er fand seine Sprache wieder und stellte fest: "Mrs Shell ist weder verstorben noch ausgezogen."

Erstaunlich, was für einen sinnlosen Quatsch er von sich geben konnte.

Sie lachte wieder. "Nein, das stimmt. Ich habe ein Zimmer zur Untermiete. Mein Name ist Audrey Tingle."

"Percy Wea-"

In dem Moment erwischte ihn erneut ein dicker Klumpen Schnee am Hinterkopf.

"Percy Weatherby!", brüllte Fred und grinste ihn verschlagen an.

"Ja, Percy Weatherby, das ist sein Name. Und er ist ein ganz schrecklicher Schummler", fügte Rose hinzu und schleuderte einen Schneeball hinterher.

Er verfehlte Percy knapp und traf stattdessen Miss Tingle an der Schulter.

Percy strekte sofort die Hand aus, um den Schnee von ihrem Tweedmantel abzuklopfen. "Das tut mir Leid, Miss Tingle. Rose, lass zumindest unseren Gast aus dem Spiel!"

Die Frau lachte jedoch nur und schaufelte schnell vom Zaun eine Handvoll Schnee zusammen, die sie kurz darauf flink in Roses Richtung warf. Der Ball traf Percys Nichte am Bein und sie guckte äußerst verdutzt.

"Die Kinder sind sehr lebhaft!", stellte Miss Tingle daraufhin ungerührt fest und Percy seufzte.

"Ja, das kann man wohl sagen."

"Sind das alles Ihre?"

Er verstand erst nicht, was sie meinte und errötete dann. "Meine? Nein, das sind alles Nichten und Neffen. Im Haus sind noch drei weitere."

Gedanklich fügte er noch hinzu: Und mit Bill und Charlies Bälgern bin ich dann bei insgesamt neun.

"Eine gewisse Familienähnlichkeit besteht eindeutig", sagte sie und deutete auf ihre Haare.

Dann duckte sie sich und ein Geschoss von Hugo verfehlte sie.

"Blöder Erwachsenenkram!", rief er und schmollte.

"Ja, genau! Mir ist kalt. Ich will nicht mehr draußen spielen!", fügte die Jüngste der vier, Lily, etwas weinerlich hinzu.

"Eben habt ihr doch noch einen Schneemann gebaut. Der ist noch nicht mal fertig!" Percy wollte aus irgendeinem Grund noch nicht rein gehen.

"Ich habe Hunger!", verkündete Fred nun und Rose echote: "Hunger! Hunger! Hunger!"

"Wenn ihr das Mittagessen gegessen hättet, anstatt es euch in die Haare zu schmieren, dann wärt ihr jetzt nicht hungrig!", argumentierte Percy.

Die Kinder gingen nicht darauf ein, sondern fuhren fort ihn grimmig anzustarren. Lily fing an nervtötend zu plärren.

"Wie wäre es mit Keksen?", fragte plötzlich seine neue Nachbarin. "Ich habe heute morgen Pfefferkuchen gebacken. Ich könnte rübergehen und sie holen. Euer lieber Onkel macht euch sicher gerne warmen Kakao und dann macht ihr es euch gemütlich!"

Sie schenkte Percy ein warmes Lächeln und er stellte verärgert fest, dass er erneut rot wurde. "Aber, ich meine..., Sie brauchen nicht..., Das ist wirklich nicht nötig!", stammelte er.

Sein halblautes Gemurmel wurde beinahe von den begeisterten Rufen der Kinder übertönt, doch die junge Frau beugte sich verschwörerisch und mit einem wissenden Grinsen ein wenig über den Zaun, um ihm zu zu murmeln: "Sie können mich gerne jederzeit zur Hilfe rufen, wenn sie ihre Neffen und Nichten zu Besuch haben und Unterstützung brauchen."

Dann zwinkerte sie ihm freundlich zu und er wusste erneut nichts zu antworten.

"Ich bin gleich wieder da!" Miss Tingle lächelte Percy und den Kindern noch einmal zu.

Bevor sie um die nächste Straßenecke verschwunden war, fiel Percy noch ein ihr hinterher zu rufen: "Miss Tingle, trinken Sie Kaffee?" Woraufhin sie ihm einen hochgestreckten Daumen gab und zurückrief: "_Audrey_ ist in Ordnung!"

Einen Moment später zupfte Rose überraschend an Percys Mantelsaum und sagte in einem schwer zu deutenden Tonfall: "Weißt du, Onkel Percy, das ist eine klasse Frau. Die werde ich später mal heiraten."

Percy sparte es sich, ihr darauf eine Antwort zu geben, aber während er in sein Haus zurückkehrte, den Kakao und Kaffee aufsetzte, James und Hugo vom Dachboden aufsammelte und Roxanne zur Toillette brachte, dachte er über ihre und Audreys Aussagen nach.

* * *

Später in der Nacht lagen Harry und Ginny bei sich zu Hause im Bett, erschöpft aber zufrieden von einem Opernbesuch und anschließendem Essen im Restaurant.

Die Kinder lagen auch in ihren Betten und schliefen hoffentlich tief und fest, und auch Harry war dem Schlafen näher als dem Wachsein. Nur Ginny beschäftigte noch etwas.

"Harry?"

"Hmhm..."

"Kam dir Percy heute Abend auch merkwürdig vor?"

Harry drehte sich widerwillig zu ihr um und öffnete die Augen. "Na ja, er war eindeutig ziemlich erschöpft."

"Ja, das stimmt."

"Aber das ist er nach dem Aufpassen immer."

Ginny runzelte die Stirn. "Er genießt die Zeit mit den Kindern nicht sonderlich, oder?"

Harry lachte. "Nein, ich glaube nicht. Auch wenn er sie sicher sehr gerne hat."

Sie lächelte. "Wie könnte er auch nicht?"

"Hm, was fandst du denn dann merkwürdig?"

"Was mich gewundert hat ist nur..., du wirst es nicht glauben, aber bevor wir weggefloht sind, hat er doch tatsächlich gefragt, ob die Kinder ihn nicht nächsten Samstag wieder besuchen könnten."

Harry sah sie verdattert an. "Normalerweise musst du ihn doch praktisch zwingen, sie zu nehmen."

Sie nickte zustimmend und er fuhr fort: "Was kann ihn nur dazu gebracht haben, seine Meinung zu ändern?"

"Wenn ich das wüsste...", murmelte Ginny nachdenklich, dann drehte sie sich resigniert auf die andere Seite und löschte ihr Leselicht.

ooO FIN Ooo

**A/N: **Schöne Adventszeit!


End file.
